Dead Sam Walking
by Insane Guy of DOOM
Summary: Danny, Tucker and Mr. Lancer desing Casper High's haunted house for Halloween. But what happens when Sam ends up dead? Parody of Ned's Declassified Halloween Special. Completed
1. Dead as a Decaffeinated Coffee

Happy Halloween!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dead Sam Walking Chapter 1: Dead as a Decaffeinated Coffee

It was Halloween just like today! Danny was in his ghost form (he said it was a costume) and Tucker was a well no one could figure it out and neither could he. That was when the Principal appeared.

Principal: Mr. Fenton, Mr. Foley. You will be designing the haunted house this year.

D&T: NOOOOO!  
Mr. Lancer: (Snickers)

Principal: And you can supervise them.

Mr. Lancer: NOOOO!

5 hours and $1,500 later the haunted house looked incredible. It even had its own electric supply.

Mr. Lancer: How on Earth did we afford this.

Danny: I swiped the principal's credit card when he/she wasn't looking.

Tucker: Well anyone want to go in?

Sam then ran up, she was wearing some kind of weird spider-web dress thingy. Danny and Tucker both new that she would only get into costume a night where Sam would the wander Amity Park scaring the wits out of anyone unfortunate enough to cross her path.

Sam: I'll go.

Mr. Lancer: Are you sure? It's pretty scary this year.

Sam: Come on, I'm the queen of scary.

Danny: Wait didn't you say something about having a heart condition or something like that.

Sam: My doctor says that excessive amounts of strobe light flashes and certain chemicals produced my fog machines could give me a fatal heart attack due to some allergy. But he's been wrong before. Fire it up! (Goes in)  
Tucker: You got it! (Starts to turn it on)  
Danny and Mr. Lancer: Tucker NO!

It was to late. Blood curdling screams rang through the hallway but they weren't from the haunted house, they were the screams of a 14-year-old Goth having a fatal heart attack. Sam's limp body fell out of the entrance. She was clutching her heart.

Tucker: She's not moving!

Danny: (Puts his head on Sam's chest) She's not breathing!

Mr. Lancer: Do you know what this means?!

Tucker: WE KILLED SAM!!!

To be continued…

I need one review to post the next chapter, so review before Halloween's over.


	2. The Conclusion

Dead Sam Walking Chapter 2: The Conclusion

Danny dropped to his knees over Sam's lifeless body.

Danny: NO O O! (Starts to cry hysterically)  
Mr. Lancer: Moments like this could cause severe emotional scaring in children.

Tucker: (Points at Danny) Like that?

Mr. Lancer: Yes… like that.

Danny: O Sam, why did you have to go? (Sobs) Now who will let me copy their math homework? (Sobs some more)

Mr. Lancer: You copy Ms. Manson's homework? Anyway we need to get her to my office, call the paramedics and think up a story.

Tucker: Got it! (Salutes him.) (Sees Danny still crying on Sam) Oh come on Danny, that's not Sam. It's just her lifeless corpse.

Danny: (Wipes eyes) That didn't help at all.

The teens and teacher then dragged Sam's corpse to Mr. Lancer's classroom, which thankfully was empty. They sat Sam at her desk.

Danny: Shouldn't we say a few words in Sam's honor?

Tucker and Mr. Lancer: Na.

All of a sudden a strange moaning sound filled the room. Sam's mouth cracked open as if to say something. Then she jumped up.

Sam: BOO!

Tucker screamed, Danny jumped into his arms, and Mr. Lancer fainted.

Sam: (Bursts into laughter) Ahh, hahahaha! I finally got you guys! It took me years but I finally scared you two! (Laughs some more)

Tucker: (angry) Why did you wait so long to tell us?

Sam: I was having too much fun to stop.

Danny: But you didn't have a heartbeat.

Sam then pulled down the top of her dress to reveal she was wearing a sort of metal shirt underneath it.

Sam: The "Fool Your Friends into thinking you don't have a Pulse Shirt" sponsored by Mulch's Minion. I got on the Internet.

Tucker: Wait how long have you been planning this.

Sam: A couple of months. The principal was in on it.

Danny: So that's why we were picked.

That was when Dash walked in and saw that Sam had neglected to pull her dress back up, this he interpreted as something just plain stupid.

Dash: MANSON'S A ROBOT! AHH! (Runs away)

Tucker: Shouldn't Mr. Lancer have gotten up by now?

Danny: I don't think he's breathing!

Sam: Well if anyone asks say you've never heard of me and I'm going to be on the next flight to Ecuador. Bye! (Runs away)

Danny and Tucker looked at Lancer's body to make sure he wasn't just unconscious before running out the door.

D&T: SAM! WAIT FOR US!

Several minutes passed before the apparently lifeless body of Mr. Lancer let out what some say might have been a last breath but in reality it had been something else entirely.

A laugh.

The End

I would like to thank ange4u185 for the first line of the story. I would also like to thank ChaosGhostBoy for making me mention his World of Warcraft character Mulch's Minion in this.


End file.
